Murder
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Now that Patricia is a sinner, Robert is controlling her soul. Not only is she now on Team Evil, but he also convinces her to commit something she'd never want to do: a murder. T for language and murder. Summary sucks! Plz no flames! R&R! Small Jamber romance. One- shot! Will change to a Two- shot if asked!


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis (if I did, Caroline would be dead, it would still be on Nick, and Jamber would be together. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Badness rushed through Patricia's now evil, cold blood as her eyes burned a fiery red. She looked at herself in the mirror, smirking.

"Maybe this new "sinner look" is good on me." she commented. Just then, her true person came out for a split second.

"Please, let me go!" it pleaded. But soon, she returned, realizing what the poor figure had just said.

"We can't let you go." she fake pouted.

She walked back to her bed, sitting down, taking her iPod out, her head bopping to the music. She took out her headphones.

"I need a boyfriend." she thought. Then, it came to her.

"Jerome's decent," she began, "but how will I get rid of Amber?" she wondered, a plan processing though her head.

* * *

"Hey boo!" Amber chimed, kissing her boyfriend, Jerome, who she had been dating for 2 years now.

"Hey Babe."

"I have something for you!" she exclaimed, taking out a kit full of scary masks, prank books, a cape, etc.

"Ambs, you shouldn't have!" he hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"I got something WAY better for you." he battled.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes." he instructed.

She obeyed as he knelt down and took out a small box, releasing a gasp from everyone.

"Now Open."

Amber opened smiling and covering her mouth.

"Amber Millington, will you make me the luckiest guy by marrying me?" he pleaded.

"Yes! A Bazillion times yes!" she accepted.

Everyone cheered, and Jerome placed the ring on her delicate finger, earning a kiss on the lips from her. Patricia boiled on the inside, yet clapped outside.

_Might as well seem happy for the blonde bitch. _she thought. _Because these are her last days. _

* * *

Midnight came in a zip, and Patricia couldn't sleep, as she diagrammed her plan to murder her "friend" on her phone. She felt Joy waking up, so she saved her plan, and pretended to be sleeping. Joy quietly slipped downstairs, getting a drink of water. Patricia threw off her covers and went to the bathroom. Joy slipped inside their room again, to find Patricia's phone shining brightly.

"That's odd." she whispered.

She looked at the diagram and gasped.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Having fun there?" a cold voice filled the room.

Joy spun around to a mad Patricia.

"Patricia! I-"

"Save it! Knowing you, you are gonna let the secret slip. And there's only one way to stop that from occurring." she said, a knife behind her back.

"How?" innocent Joy asked.

Patricia pulled her, her eyes glowing fully red once again. She took out the knife, and rested the point gently on the poor girl's stomach.

"Please Patricia,no!"

"Easy, this will be quick and painless." Patricia smirked, and the knife dug into the other one's stomach, breathing in the flesh, until it stopped, reaching her bone.

Patricia let her go, the girl falling onto the floor, lifeless.

"Pity, she wasn't _that _bad." Patricia said, cleaning the knife and returning back to her bed.

* * *

Morning came, and Patricia swung her legs, her feet settling into her slippers.

"Time to put on a show." she thought aloud.

She put on her best face and rushed downstairs.

"Quick everyone! Joy's been murdered!" she cried.

Everyone ran upstairs, while Mara called Trudy. Trudy then came upstairs along with everyone else.

"She has no pulse," Trudy began, "she's gone."

Everyone remained silent. She had lost a lot of blood. Patricia was fake crying.

"Aw, Patricia, it's okay. I promise." Mara comforted Patricia.

"I know it's just...you know, she was me best friend."

"I know."

"Alright lovelies, time for school."

Everyone exited, grabbing their things and leaving.

"Trudy, can I take the day off?" Patricia asked.

"Sure." she responded, and she left.

"Perfect." Patricia said.

* * *

"Too bad Joy's dead." Amber pouted.

"I know babe, but it's gonna be okay." Jerome kissed Amber.

"As long as I'm with you, fine." she replied with a smile.

_Slut _Patricia thought.

* * *

The next day, Patricia invited Amber to help her set up for a fake party.

"Sure!" Amber accepted.

They met in the woods, and began to "set up"

"I'm so happy I'm marrying Jerome." Amber squealed causing Patricia's eyes to glow once again.

She clutched the knife at her side, and turned, hiding it behind her back.

"Yeah, totally." she replied.

Amber spun around and gasped.

"Patricia, w-what's with your eyes?" Amber asked, scared and concerned.

"What? They're pretty aren't they?"

"N-no." Amber said, regretting it.

Patricia grabbed Amber tightly by the arm, pulling her close, looking her dead in the eye.

"Patricia, what are you-"

"Shut it, you bitchy blonde! I should have Jerome, not you!" with that, she stabbed the knife into the blonde, her eyes fluttering down, her heart slowing down until it was no more. She let her fall, lifeless.

"My mission is done." she confirmed, throwing the knife somewhere.

* * *

"Quick! Amber's been murdered!" Patricia rushed in, everyone running to the woods.

"How?Another murder?" Nina asked, confused.

"Y-yes." Patricia fake cried once again.

Jerome really did cry, his eyes becoming red and puffy.

"So that's it." Fabian said.

"She's gone." Nina finished.

"Not yet, not without me." Jerome said, taking out his pocket knife, stabbing himself until he too fell, lifeless as well.

"At least they'll live happily up there." Mara spoke, looking up.

"Yes." Patricia said, gritting her teeth.

They all remained silent.

"Excuse me, I have to go get something from the house." Patricia said, leaving.

On her way, she thought of another plan.

_This one backfired _she thought. In her room, she felt depressed, then a bell rung. She began walking back to the woods where everyone still remained there, staring at the two lifeless bodies.

_Fabian has always been cute _she began _If only I could get rid of Nina..._

* * *

**_The End. I was thinking of making a Jamber lemon in a new story. Should I?_**


End file.
